onepunchmanfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Test/Test 1
tooltip You need to enable JavaScript to play this audio animatable bounceIn animatable bounceInLeft animatable bounceInRight animatable fadeIn animatable fadeInDown animatable fadeInUp animatable moveUp animatable fadeBgColor Combined tooltips Advanced tooltip Basic tooltips Advanced tooltips Tooltip content Including HTML tags Custom tooltips – text Custom tooltips – parse Youtube Test SLider After his performance in the A-League, he joined the Columbus Crew of Major League Soccer. Due to many injuries, Testo was sidelined; however, he received more action in 2005. After ending that season with a goal and multiple assists, Testo was released. He then signed with the Vancouver Whitecaps. He was named Newcomer of the Year and was second in team scoring (7 goals, 7 assists) behind Joey Gjertsen (13 goals, 7 assists) while playing both as a striker and in his preferred midfield positions equally well. Testo assisted on both Whitecaps goals scored in the final five minutes of OT in the USL semifinal match on September 24 when the Caps defeated Montreal 2–0 to earn a spot in the USL championship game against Rochester on September 30. The Whitecaps became the first team in USL history to win a championship game on the road as they withstood a fifteen-minute all-out attack by the Rhinos to start the game and then dominated their hosts to win 3 – 0 before 10,000 partisan and rain-soaked fans. The 'Caps scored 11 goals and only surrendered one (on a free kick) in five playoff games and one OT period. Vancouver's second goal in this game was a result of Testo's pass to Gjertsen who one-timed it to a charging Tony Donatelli; Tony held on for an interminable two seconds before powering it home to the back of the net. Testo earned an assist on the final goal with a pass to Matondo who scored easily to end all doubt. Testo started celebrating by running into the stands to hug his mother who had come up from North Carolina to join a small but vocal contingent of Whitecaps supporters. Testo was traded to the Montreal Impact on July 26, 2007, along with Joey Gjertsen for Alen Marcina, and Zé Roberto. He recorded his first goal for Montreal on August 1, 2007, against Carolina Railhawks. During the 2008 USL season Testo played in 20 matches for the Impact, and scored one goal against Miami FC on July 18, 2008. In the 2008 Canadian Championship he appeared in all four matches for the Impact, and scored a goal in 2–0 victory over the Vancouver Whitecaps. He helped the Impact qualify for the first time for the CONCACAF Champions League by winning the Canadian Championship. During the club's playoff run Testo scored in the quarterfinal match against Portland Timbers. During the 2009 USL season Testo contributed by helping the Impact clinch a playoff spot under new head coach Marc Dos Santos. He recorded his first playoff goal in the quarterfinal match against Charleston Battery. The match resulted in 2–1 victory for the Impact, and allowing the Impact to advance to the finals by winning their second match on aggregate.2 Montreal would advance on to the finals where their opponents would end up being the Vancouver Whitecaps, thus marking the first time in USL history where the final match would consist of two Canadian clubs. In the final Testo helped the Impact win the series 6–3 on aggregate. The victory gave the Impact their third USL Championship and also the victory marked Testo's second USL Championship. On October 6, 2009, Testo received the Giuseppe-Saputo Trophy, presented to the Impact’s Most Valuable Player during the team’s 2009 awards banquet.3 On November 30, 2009, Testo signed a new two-year deal with the club.4 Testo was released by Montreal on October 12, 2011.5 Categoria:Test